Ragnavir Trun
by Tigereyes45
Summary: It has been a few years since the Dragonborn came to Skyrim. Things are different now, as Blaise is finding out. Not only is he looking for those who had hurt his ma but he will be faced with a second rebellion, enemies beyond his strength, and discover something new about himself and the sheltered world he didn't realize his parents had made for him and his sister. Reality bites.
1. Chapter 1 A Thought

_Disclaimir: I do not own Skyrim or it's characters. This is just a story that popped in my head and I decided to work on it._

 _I hope you enjoy. Feedback, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you._

* * *

 **A Thought**

"You knew me before I was who I am. Before who else I might become." Those words echoed through his head. The look on her face forever imprinted on his mind. He would remember those words for the rest of his life. As well as the warmth of her arms as they wrapped him up in a hug. "You and Lydia are the only two. Even your father and sister didn't know me before this country had already started to change me."

Blaise stops in his tracks and picks up a round stone from the ground. He rubs it in between his hands. It was smooth and flat. Perfect for skipping across the stream. He tosses it back and forth in his hands before catching it one final time. He slides it into his pocket and begins moving again.

He ignores the sheath his fingers occasionally ran across. "Carry this on you when you go outside. You never know what might show up. I need to know you are safe." It was a knife his mother had given him. One of his first, elven, with an intricate design pattern that covered it from the blade to the hilt, and he always took it everywhere.

"Blaise!" Came a shout and his smiles wide. "It took you so long. I was beginning to think you got lost." The girl stand up from her spot by the stream and rubs dirt off her hands and onto her skirt instead. She runs over to greet him.

"Not everyone gets up to come out here as early as you." He replies and ruffles Sofie's hair. He did not do it often because he knew how much it bothered her but he couldn't resist. Recently he had hit another growth spurt and was six inches taller than her now.

She swats his hand away and storms off back to her spot. Sofie bends over again and returns to her previous activity. Whatever that had been. If Blaise had to guess she was looking for extra materials to use at the house or sell at her and father's store.

Blaise walks over to the stream and stands a few feet downstream from her. Close enough so he could get to her incase anyone came by and tries to cause trouble but far enough so he wouldn't bother her or her part of the stream with his stone skipping much. Sofie had a weapon on her as well. An ancient dwarven dagger. Mother made sure both were armed and could use them effectively enough against any burglar or random ruffian. However they were no match for some of their mother's stronger enemies. A fact that had been drilled into Blaise's head a few years back. A few weeks after he had first been adopted. When one such group came after them.

He still remembers the vampire attack. Aunt Lydia had held them off for a great amount of time but it wasn't enough. She was the housecarl, meant to protect it. He was an idiot who had a toy wooden sword and a steel knife. He practiced often and was sure he could defeat the villains besieging his home. He have a yell and charged at the vampire closest to him. They, in turn, kicked him away as if he was a fly and returned to the previous enjoyment. Lydia had killed one of them then but there was still two more. He was useless, out of breath, and in pain as he writhed on the floor. He had hit one of the shelves, hard, but the shattering of the plates he had hit weren't as loud as the fighting was. He was left alone as they ganged up on Lydia. He wasn't sure what was happening because his eyes were squeezed shut.

He heard the front door slam open and his eyes opened wide in terror. He was terrified that more vampires had came but it wasn't more of them. It was his mom. He starts crying as she quickly through one of the vampires off of Lydia before stabbing them in the chest. After that the fight was soon over and he was so happy. Even though he was still crying.

"Next time, run. I do not want to face your mother if she ever found out you were killed because I failed to protect you."

He nodded as Lydia lifted him and stuffed him into an empty dresser. "Stay here and stay quiet until I get back." He had stayed there for what felt like an entirety. He had started to fall asleep when the front door was opened and shut. He woke up and caught his breath, waiting. Lydia opened the dresser. His sigh of relief had escaped him as Lydia offered him a hand to help him out.

As Lydia walked him back to his room Blaise took notice of the blood that decorated her clothes now. "Did you kill them?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"All the ones in this town."

"There's more out in the world?"

"Yes child. Many more. But do not worry. Your mother is out there protecting people from such evils."

He was suddenly scared for his ma. If she faced nightmares like that while she was gone, and she was gone a lot, what if one day she never came home?

"Do not worry. My thane will be home soon and she will be as happy to see you as she always is." Aunt Lydia turned Blaise around and lifted his shirt up slightly to view his back. "There will be a bruise. I will go out tomorrow and see if there is anything I can get to help with the healing." After that she had left him and he laid down in his bed as his resolve to begin training grew. He would become stronger so he could fight alongside his mother one day.

The next day his mother came back, walking through the Breezehome door.

"Ma, you're back!" He ran to greet her as soon as she was through the door. He was going to hug her but then he stops himself as she pulls out her blade and sets it down on the shelf beside her.

"Hello Blaise. I hope you've been a good boy while I'm gone. You two alright? I met a group of hostile vampires camping in the mountains outside of town. They didn't cause you much trouble did they Lydia?"

"No my thane. I was able to dispel them before they harmed anyone permanently."

"Did anyone contract." Mother stopped glancing over at me, as if she wasn't sure I should hear what she was going to say, or maybe the answer.

Lydia ignores the pause. "No my thane. Everyone is healthy."

Nowadays they weren't doing much adventuring. His mother came back, different from what she had been all those years ago. Of course she had changed a lot over the years and she would never be the young woman who was always polite and courteous when addressing people. The world had made her think more, trust less, and always reach for a blade if she was unsure if someone was friend or foe and was leaning more towards the latter.

"Blaise come here." His adopted sister, Sofie calls out to him with a wave of her arm.

Blaise strolls down the side of the stream until he reaches her. "What is it sofie?" Blaise asks as she flashes him her childlike smile that always convinces him.

"I need help carrying these." She gestures to the two baskets that lay behind her. One filled with fish while the other was filled with mushrooms, flowers, some crab legs(looking around he saw the dead mudcrabs floating down the river), and a few other materials.

"You grab the one with the fish and I'll carry the other basket." Sofie states as she lifts her self-assigned basket up. He picks up the fish filled one and follows his sister back home.

When they open the door their father was sitting in one of the six chairs that encircled the fire pit where they cooked all their food in the pots and pans that hung above it. He uses a stick to move the wood about before adding another log. After he places it in the place where it would burn the best he breaks the stick in half and tosses it into the flames. When he stands to grab a pot from above was when he takes notice of the two.

"Blaise. Sofie. Hahahaha. Welcome home kids." He says with a great big smile on his face. "I was actually on my way to meet you two at the river. Need to grab some water to boil for dinner. Would one of you mind doing it for me though, since you're back now?" Balimund asks and Sofie quickly sets her basket near the stones that kept the flames from spreading everywhere.

"I will." Sofie offers. She gently takes the pot from him before running out of the front door.

"How is she?" Blaise asks as he brings the fish filled basket to sit next to the other one.

"She is out of bed right now, but," he drifts off and looks over his shoulder into the trophy room behind him. "she won't leave it. She's just sitting in a corner in there. I can't get her to leave. I tried picking her up and bringing her in here too sit by the fire, but she tried to scratch my eyes out. Drew a little blood from my shoulder."

Looking over him again Blaise could see the small cut on the top of his shoulder. "Did she have her blade?"

"No she hasn't gone near it since she came back from, then. She hasn't actually touched any of her weapons since." Balimund carefully bends down and goes through the baskets. He and Sofie were the two who ran stores. Sofie, having been selling flowers since she was orphaned, now sold a variety of ingredients, flowers, and extras things. Balimund taught her some of his tricks to the trade though he still sold mostly just armor and weapons, he helps her with her own store.

Blaise took more after his mother. He prefers to be out there, exploring, fighting, and improving his skills. Pa and Ma would take him out and teach him to hunt, forage, fish, and fight when he was younger. Sofie was taught the same things. Sometimes they were taught together but ma thought it best if they were taught separately so they could be flourish at their own rates and not compete. That's what ma wanted. Pa thought a little competition was healthy. He wasn't wrong but Ma was careful. She was always careful and always watching the skies as if she was expecting them to fall on top of her. She was always calm though, ready, but calm.

"I wonder what happened." Blaise says aloud. they never got answers about that night she came back. It was just like any other night. Clear dark skies, quiet night, and nothing out of place. Until she came back, covered in dirt and mud, falling to the ground as she tries to approach the house. J'zargo was right behind her, he picked her up and threw one of her arms over his shoulder. He held her up as Blaise had ran inside to get Balimund. They both ran over to them and helped get her back inside faster. J'zargo wouldn't say anything though. No matter how many times they asked. Blaise wanted to throw the stubborn khajiit out but Balimund wouldn't let him. He had been a family friend for years and Blaise saw him as an affectionate if not eccentric uncle. That night, he hated him though. J'zargo always was with his mother. They've fought things beyond Blaise's imagination together. Yet he refused to say anything about what had happened. He still wouldn't.

The first night they had all stayed up throughout the night to keep her company, and to keep her safe. Sofie and Balimund had stayed in the upstairs bedroom with her as Blaise and J'zargo stayed downstairs watching the front door. It took hours to get her to calm down and even longer to get her to finally rest.

"Blaise?" A call from the trophy room causes the men to raise their heads and turn their attention towards it.

"You better go."

Blaise follows his father's words and walks towards the solemn room. In the corner was Tiger Yarrick, the dragonborn, Dovahkiin. She had her head resting on top of her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were quiet and empty. He had never seen her eyes so dull. It filled him with grief. Her hair was the cleanest he had ever seen it. It shined a bright red color, with specks of orange throughout it. There was none of the dirt or dried blood that typically discolored it. Sofie and Balimund have been taking turns, bathing her and she was the cleanest she had ever been in the years she had come to Skyrim, for she was no longer going out on the adventures she once had. She wore regular clothes and it struck him how odd that was. There were very few times over the years where she wore no armor. Even when she took most of it off to hide her identity she would wear armoured gauntlets or a special chain of some kind. If not those then her rings were also magically embedded. None of which she had on now. Instead of her signature gear she wore slippers, a comfy looking hat, and a newer women house garbs.

She raises her head painfully slow and examines me. I approach her careful to tread softly so the noise of the rise and fall of my feet didn't scare her. "You called ma." Blaise tells her as he bends down to become eye level with her.

She smiles softly, as if she was scared to, her eyes fall down to the floor. "Thank you."

This sentence surprised him. "For what ma?"

"For being the best little boy a mother could ask for. You've grown up so much that you're now my little man. Soon I'll have to start bringing you with me because I won't be able to stop you from coming anymore." For a moment he imagined hearing her say those words. For a moment there was a gleam in her eyes like there use to me, but the moment was gone. He had imagined those words. He had willed himself to hear them from her because he wanted her back. His mother back.

Instead she said, "For coming." She looks back and forth around the floor space closes to her. She moves her hand down abruptly and wipes it across the floor furiously before lifting her hand up and frowning at it. She wipes it on the bottom of her clothes before patting the same spot she had just furious wiped at. "Sit."

Blaise does so without question and soon, in silence, she leans against him. He raises one arm and drapes it around her shoulders and she falls into his chest. Not a word is spoken between the two as she begins to shake. Cautiously he wraps the other arm around her body and he held her closer. The shaking didn't stop, but at least she wasn't crying this time.

Blaise heard the door open as Sofie came back in. He heard her set the pot of water, and hang it over the fire to boil. He could hear every step everyone in the house took from his spot in this room. Looking down at his mother, he now understood why she had gotten up and fled to here. No one would be able to surprise her if she was in here. He wanted to ask if that was what happened. If someone had surprised her with a terrifying surprised but he didn't. He knew it was a stupid question and not one that would give him the answers he needed. Or the comfort that his mother needed right now.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading it all the way through. I hope to update this soon. By the way the dragon born is based off of mine. Her name is Tiger Yarrick._

 _In this story the Dragonborn or Dovahkiin is suffering from PTSD. Hence why she is acting the way she is._


	2. Chapter 2 You Little

**You Little….**

"You know, this really seems unfair." Blaise announces as he deflects his sister's strikes. Was it just him or was she getting faster the longer they fought? No way was he getting tired yet.

"No less fair than any other time." Sofie says as she spins away from her brother's elven blade. He pulls the blade back while she was in mid spin before rams her with using his shoulder as point. She stumbles but catches herself. "Now that was unfair." She says with a gleam in her eyes now. She laughs before the growling grew again.

He jumps back as a wolf runs in between the two. It tries to bite Sofie who kicks it away instead. "You really don't think we're at a disadvantage, fighting each other as a pack of wolves attack us?" He questions quickly falling on top of the injured wolf and slitting its throat.

"Yes we're both at a disadvantage, but it isn't unfair. It's barely a handicap. A giant use to attack our home every other month, afterall. Do you really think fighting these wolves are harder than a giant from nowhere." She aims to kick him in the side but he blocks with his arm. Blaise shoves the foot away and stands up as fast as he could before she could strike again.

"Giants don't come from nowhere." Blaise states taking a swing at her. She dodges but barely and his fist makes contact with her upper arm. Even after one giant was killed another always showed, until one day they just stop coming altogether. Ma says they just gave up eventually and learned to avoid coming this way when going south. Man was he glad for it. He casts a his gaze towards the large lake. Lakeview manor was his favorite house out of the many his parents owned. It was his sister's as well.

"You're distracted." Sofie sings-songs as she grabs him from behind and holds her knife to his neck.

"Yeah. I was." Blaise admits. His thoughts were still elsewhere and Sofie sighs, releasing him. Sofie decides to try and snap him out of his thoughts by taking a few steps back, before charging him. Blaise knew what she was planning. He waits until he saw her feet leave the air from the corner of his eye. He turns and grabs her while she was still in the air. He begins flipping her over his shoulder but of course she squirms and they both fall. They fell on a wolf which softened the blow at least. Still you would think the stupid creatures would've learned to leave them alone such as the giants did. Sofie ends this one. Quick, and painless, one knife straight through it's head.

There was still two more. Blaise and Sofie turn towards them and glare at the remaining wolves. The wolves glare back, challenging them. The siblings did not look away. Realizing defeat the wolves gave a few more quick, sharp barks before they turn around tailed tucked between their hind legs as they ran away. Silence as they ran away. Blaise was the first to break it. His hearty laugh echoes through the open space as he falls onto his side. Sofie remains sitting up for a few more moments, watching her brother in revel in his hysteria. She finally cracks a smile before falling onto her side and joining him.

When the two finally stop they realize that their clothes were messy with wolf blood, drying mud, and already crusty dry dirt. Balimund was not going to be happy about those. Still they had plenty of clothes in their chests. It wasn't too hard to change. Blaise was already considering what he would change into before setting his clothes on top of his chest for him to wash later. Knowing Sofie she would probably stay in her until late tonight when she changes into her night robes.

"Well we better get going." Sofie says almost in a whisper. She looks over at the house, even from here it's size was intimidating to most. Blaise likes it though. The intimidation that people felt when looking at it. Of course Sofie was reluctant to go back for another reason. Luckily Blaise knew what would cheer her up.

"Come on we'll get Llewellyn to sing us a song."

"Only if father says we are allowed too. Mother may not want to hear it." Sofie cautions. Still she had smiled again for a moment. She always did love hearing bards sing.

Blaise slips his knife into the hand made sheath on his side. He had made it while learning to work a forge with Balimund and Asbjorn. They both excel when near the forge, however Blaise had little skill for it. Asbjorn still gave him lessons here and there but only when he traveled to Riften, which was rare, even rarer nowadays. His father was always smiling and happy, but when he was at work in a forge he was in his natural element then. Still he was trained until he could craft all basic armor and weapons. His best but hardest creation was the sheath he now carried his knife in. It was simple with his name on the back. That had been the hardest bit to get right because he kept slipping and a hole would go through the entire thing or the sheath itself would come out to thin.

Blaise goes straight to his room when they get back. He digs through his things until he finds a nice blue shirt and a pair of matching, comfortable blue pants. He changes out of his green shirt and brown pants before he walks out again. He runs a hand through his hair. Rayya stood near the steps looking around from her spot.

"Hello Rayya."

She nods in acknowledgment.

Blaise walks by her and up the steps. He looks around, but sees no sign to indicate his mother had gotten out of bed yet. From how Rayya was standing at the bottom of the steps, ma was definitely still in bed. He treads carefully to make sure the wooden floors didn't squeak underneath him. The floors were a few years old. When they first visited the house for a weeks they never made a sound. As the years went by they started to creak a little more from the years and the weight of it all. Still he felt no need to be cautious and sometimes he still forgets about it.

He stands outside of the room for a few moments, watching the sleeping figure. He thinks back to all the other times his mother had been sick. She had always found a temple to pray at and then moments later she would be find. As if the aedra were watching out for her. Considering all the legends surrounding her, someone had to be. Blaise knew the legends that everyone in Skyrim knew. Some he was not allowed to hear for his mother and father refused to let anyone consider them or even play with the thought of them while at any of their houses. They could not control the outside world so Sofie and Blaise heard some while out and about. If they weren't sure it was real or not they would ask their mother the next time they saw her. She would either confirm the tale, or tell them the truth that it was spun from. She never kept secrets, not from Blaise. For Blaise was like Lydia, or maybe even uncle J'Zargo. He was there from the beginning and he knew everything about his ma. Even if he didn't hear all the rumors or legends that surrounded her, he knew the person behind them all.

She stirs in the bed a little, and Blaise wonders if she knew he was there. He stands still until she turns over onto her other side completely. Slowly her eyes open. Once they were wide awake she notices him, and tries to push herself up. Blaise's first initial response was to help her sit up but she raises her hand and stops him. She wanted to do it by herself. So Blaise remains by the door until she was sitting up and wiping her face clean of sweat with her hands. When she once again focuses on him she gives him a smile and motions for Blaise to approach her. Blaise complies, and sits besides his mother on the bed.

"You have grown up so much." She begins and it is one of the very few times she brings up the past. His mother didn't like making a habit of such things. "I think it's time that you met someone very important. However it might be dangerous." She says the last part sadly as if it scared her to admit. She turns her head towards the drawers beside her bed and opens the top one. She pulls out a clean, neatly folded letter. "If you send this letter he'll meet with you, but getting to the meeting spot will take a few days so send this by courier ahead of yourself, and use the day to pack." She grabs my hands and places the letter gently into them. "You can read it if you want but I do not think you know the words. I can not remember if I ever taught them to you and your sister."

Blaise turns the letter over in my hand and unfold it. In pitch black ink, carefully written across the entire middle, in large bold words, **Sos till mu dir**. He had no idea what it said or what language it was written in. He flips it over and there was nothing else anywhere on the parchment.

"What is it? How will the courier know where to take it?" Blaise asks.

"It is in Dovahzul. It means Blood till we die. It is a very secret message that I use very rarely. It has been a long time since we've met face to face. I will be glad that we will do so once more at least."

Blaise listens carefully as his mother leans back onto the bed and begins drifting off. "Ma, how will they know who they will deliver it too?"

"There is a bird, ask the courier for the Soven. If they pretend not to know who that is repeat the phase **un soven funrahiik** and hand them thirty gold. They will take the message to Soven who will deliver it to it's destination. He will meet you at Labyrinthian. When you meet tell him that I send my regards for not meeting him personally and that you are my son. He will not believe you until you say these words, Hi zalus siigonis." She hands him another piece of paper that was larger than the first. It was a map with a place circled on it and a path drawn in black ink.

"What do those mean?" Blaise begins commenting the words to memory.

"It's has been a long morning, please do not ask anymore questions. Take the letter to a courier in Falkreath." With that the nord woman curls in on herself and closes her eyes as she lays in the fetal position.

Blaise looks back and forth between his mother and the letter. It was an odd request but he wouldn't deny it. So he stuffs the letter into his shirt pocket and walks downstairs. Balimund was cooking. He walks past his father, ignoring his mouth as it began to water at the smell. He was at the door before his father stops him.

"Where are you going Blaise?"

"Ma wanted me to fetch a courier from town to have a letter delivered for her pa. She said it was important so I thought I would go right away."

Balimund tastes the stew with a wooden spoon. "Alright, but take a bowl to eat on your way. The town isn't very far south west from here but you should get something in your stomach." He insists and holds the wooden bowl out for Blaise to take as his other hand continues to stir the soup.

"Ah is that for me Pa. Thanks." Sofie says as she runs out of her bedroom and over to the bowl, Balimund deftly moves it out of the way. Sofie stops on the balls of her feet and pouts. "Hey."

"I will make your bowl next. Your brother is going to town so the first bowl is his." Balimund says with an amused smile on his face. Blaise walks over and takes the bowl from his father's hand.

"Thank you pa." Blaise grabs a spoon from where it sat on the table nearby. He eats a few bites as he walks back over to the door. Gently he pushes it open with his foot and walks out. He didn't make it far, however, before his sister came out after him. He heard her scream his name before he heard her feet running after him. He speeds up so that he could make it before she caught up but somehow she did anyways and continues running a few feet past him. Blaise slows down to a stop and eats the rest of his food. He tips the bowl so he could drink the broth faster as his sister waits for him a few feet ahead.

She was finishing her own food before he reaches her. Once she was done she packs the empty bowl along with the spoon into her satchel. She adjusts the strap so it was on her shoulder instead of around the front of her neck. She fixes her hair and gives him a defiant look.

"I'm coming with."

"Do you even know where I'm going?" Blaise asks as he passes Sofie, not even looking her way.

"To Falkreath."

"Yeah, so why are you coming?"

"Because I have some things to sell. So I am going to open my stall today and sell what I can while we're down there."

"Is all your stuff in that one stachel?"

"No. I have some of it stored in chest at my stall already."

"I bet you it was all stolen already."

"Nuh-uh."

"It definitely is."

"They wouldn't allow that."

"Who would stop a master thief? No one would even see them."

"Why would a master thief bother with my stall and chests?"

"Who knows? Maybe they just feel like it." Blaise counters as he jumps over a fox hole. He could feel Sofie glaring daggers into the back of his neck.

"Whatever mammoth nose." Sofie spits out angrily.

"I don't have a mammoth nose!" Blaise shouts back. Sofie runs past him sticking her tongue out as well. Blaise chases after her. They were at Falkreath before either of them knew.

"Well we're here. See you later Blaise." Sofie runs off towards the small spot in between two larger buildings where her stall stood.

Blaise walks through town looking for a courier as his mother told him too. He passes the jarl house and explores the rest of the town. Eventually he found one. The courier was sitting on a bench outside of blacksmith's place. Blaise catches the courier by the shoulder before he could stand up and take his leave. The courier jumps into the air at the sudden touch.

"I've been looking for you. I need a message delivered." Blaise could see relief spread across the courier's face before it became serious. "I need Soven."

The courier gave him a confused look. "Who are you talking about?" He asks pretending to be clueless, but Blaise notices how he had said who and not what.

"Un soven runrahik." Blaise says stumbling over the words slightly. He pulls out thirty gold and passes it over to the courier.

"It will be done sir." The courier bows at the waist before leaving.

Blaise makes his way over to his sister's stall. "How is business going today?" He lets his body fall backwards until his the top of his shoulders land on the wall. Sofie was leaning up agianst her stall as people walk by.

"Not as great as I had hoped it was." Sofie admits with a sigh before she stares down at her wares, and then at the stall of her itself. She was clearly considering to pack up for the day and go home.

"Come on. If you leave now i'll walk back with you." Blaise offers. Sofie rolls her eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter Blaise."

"Good because I don't want to babysit anyone. Now, do you want to go home?" He asks and he pushes himself up off the wall. He holds his hand out and she smiles before smacking it away.

"How old do you think I am?" She asks jollily.

"About as old as I am."

"So why would I hold your hand?"

"Because I'm your brother and you want too." He teases. She grabs the basket and tucks it underneath one arm. She walks out from behind the stall, having locked or packed everything away in her case or basket. She grabs his hand and they begin walking back home. Occasionally they heard the none-too-careful person whispering. When they were younger it didn't matter that Blaise was a Breton. Most people didn't care. However once Ulfric had taken control of Skyrim things began to change. Quite radically at first but then they slowed. Things became more dangerous for anyone who wasn't a nord. At first no one paid any mind to Blaise who was a Breton. No one questioned if he and Sofie were actually related. Their dark hair, and facial features were similar enough, and the way they acted no one really thought anything else for awhile. Until they grew up and Blaise's Breton features slowly began to become more prominent. His ears started to grow pointed, not as much as elves do, but enough for people to take notice. His fingers became longer and slender a well, unlike most nords who have tough hands and average size fingers that are typically a little more meaty. Small details like that made him a target, despite how ridiculous that may seem. Blaise didn't blame Ulfric. When he was little and they lived in Windhelm he had actually wanted to join the stormcloaks. His mother and father wouldn't let him however.

Sofie had grown up in Windhelm all of her life until mother came and took her in. She didn't feel as much sympathy for the Stormcloaks leader as Blaise did. She loves the stormcloaks but she often thought Ulfric took things too far and often let things get out of hand. Once Sofie had been walking home after packing everything in her stall away. She was traversing through the woods, to get home, and while she growing near the lake she heard a group of people shouting obscenities. Of course she investigated the matter. Much like her mother she did not like leaving such matters alone. If someone was getting mugged they would need help.

She was surprised to see that it was a group of teenagers from the village who were roughly between fifteen and eighteen. At the time she and Blaise were barely fifthteen. Her birthday had been a month before and his two more before hers. They weren't muggers, Sofie knew these boys. She often sold herbs and fish to their mothers and sisters. However her surprised did not stunt her anger. In the middle of the group was a boy lying on the ground. She did not know who this was nor did she really care. What had bothered her so much was the fact that two of the boys were away from their friends and they were fighting a very familiar Breton teenager. He hadn't pulled out his knife and he didn't have any other weapon on him. She couldn't figure out why he didn't just pull out his knife and scare them away. She was done just watching as soon as Blaise forgot one was there as he was fighting with the taller of the two. The other boy slammed his elbow into Blaise's side and knocked him down.

"Hey!" Sofie shouted. She sat her basket down and storms over towards the boys. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked her tone demanding.

"Get out of here little girl. We're teaching these foreigners that they don't belong in Skyrim." Says the oldest boy who was standing over Blaise, who was pushing himself back up to his feet.

"I'm not going anywhere. You aren't picking on a foreigner. That's my brother and if you think I'll just let that go then you're wrong." Sofie explains calmly.

"You're a nord. He can't be related to you." The smaller one hisses.

"And you're not a khajiit so how do you many to hiss like that?" She asks with a smirk. The boy growled before running at her. Sofie punched him in his chest to make him pause before she swung again and hit him in face. That was when the other boys started paying attention to her and Blaise used the momentary distraction to attack the eldest boy who he had been fighting before. By the end of it, the boys had ran away, Blaise had a black eye, a few scrapes and bruises, Sofie was covered in dirt, had a cut on her cheek, and her knee was bleeding. The other boy they had been beating up was a small, redguard kid who had been sent to Skyrim to live with his distant relatives. He had been going to Falkreath to get a couch to take him to her. So of course they brought him home and their dad made a large dinner for everyone to eat while their mom cleaned their wounds and made them some potions to aid the healing. Then the kid got on our couch and mom made sure he got to his aunt's place safely.

After that day Sofie had decided that Nords and the way they treated outsiders was not the way things should be handled. Sofie spent plenty of her time talking to other people and learning the way to convince others how to agree with you. When she wasn't doing that, or gathering materials, chores, or hunting, she would help with the forge. Sofie's talents were smithing, hunting, and speech. She could also use a little bit of alchemy that her mother had taught her. Blaise's talents were hunting, he knew some enchanting which his mother had to spin hours teaching him, and archery. Blaise was more willing to understand the reason people did the things that they did. Sofie was the one more at risk of reacting to a bad situation with a physical solution. She was stronger than Blaise and more skilled in a forge but Blaise was smarter when it came to dealing with others and quicker on his feet. It took quite a it for either to ever get truly angry and when they did it often met that no one was going to see them for quite some time until after they had killed a few things.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Blaise asks as he jumps over a structure of rocks.

"I'm thinking bout that time you had the snot beaten out of you because of a redguard kid. I'm also considering what to hunt for dinner." Sofie answers as she walks around the structure instead.

"Hey, I was trying to help him out." Blaise defends.

"Lot of good you did." Sofie mutters with a twinge of annoyance.

Blaise doesn't reply to that. Instead he looks off, over to the lake, before he states, "I'm leaving tonight."

Sofie stops. "Why?" She asks honestly confused as to why he would do such a thing.

"Mom wants me to go and meet with someone. The letter's already sent. I leave tonight." Blaise answers before he begins walking again, same pace as usual but Sofie fell far behind as she stood still and watches him walk away.

Once he was about ten feet ahead she was shaken out of her daze. She runs to catch up, careful not to trip over the roots, and rocks she knew were there without looking. She catches up within a few moments.

"Wait, are you going alone?" Sofie asks, definitely more curious now.

"Yes. Mom didn't say to bring anyone else."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure if I should say. I don't know where it is exactly but mom gave me a map with the place circled on it and a path laid out."

"Is it dangerous?" Sofie asks her curiosity peaking.

"Mom said it could be." Blaise answers slowly, wondering what Sofie was getting at. He recognizes the sound her voice held. It wasn't anything good. It was her, oh really then I'll just do this thing, voice.

"Well then. Count me in." Sofie exclaims with an eagerness that was always unique to her.

"No way." Blaise states as he passes her and walks past the stables.

"Oh come on. Yes." She insists.

"I said no. I'm only going because Ma asked she never said to bring you too."

"I'm coming."

No you're not." Blaise states as he pushes open the front door. "That's that."

"Stop me." She challenges.

"Fine. I have to tell him anyways, just like you said. Dad!"

Balimund walks out of the kitchen and meets his children by the front door. "What's going on here?" He asks as he wipes his hands clean with a rag. "How did the trip to town go?"

"It went alright." Blaise answers.

"You're home early Sofie." Balimund comments.

"Yeah. No one was stopping by the vendor today. So I came home." She shoots a pointed look at Blaise who gives her a 'don't challenge me' smirk.

"Was there something you wanted Blaise?" Balimund asks looking between his two children before sighing. "What are you two arguing about this time?"

"Ma wants me to go someplace to meet a friend of hers for her. She said it was important, Sofie wants to come with. I told her she couldn't cause Ma only told me to go. Tell her she can't go." Blaise requests before him and Sofie got into one of their glaring matches.

"You're mother didn't tell me anything about this. Hmm, where are you going?" Balimund asks, he knew where all his wife had gone, not always what she did when she went there however. Still he knew what cities and towns many of her friends reside in. He was trying to figure out which one she wanted Blaise to meet.

"Uh, some place called the Labyrinthian." Blaise answers slowing, turning his face away from Sofie to read his father's reaction.

"You aren't going."

"See Sofie,"

"You aren't going either Blaise." Balimund says with a grave expression on his face. 'That's the end of this discussion." He walks away from them and instead goes to Ma's and his room.

Blaise and Sofie stand frozen to their places. Balimund was never this angry or dead serious about anything.

"Well," Sofie begins. "So when are we sneaking out?" She asks causally.

"Mom told me to use today to pack."

"So we leave tonight then."

"No I leave tonight."

"Oh really? Not if I tell Pa you're plan."

"You don't know my plan."

"You're going to put something in Rayya's drink so she turns in early tonight and then you'll wait for the bard to play their music so no one will hear the door above your bedroom open and close."

Blaise blinks away his surprise. "How did you,"

"Did you really think no one noticed you sneaking off to meet that dark elf girl who was visiting the village last year?" Sofie asks with a smirk.

"It wasn't like that!" Blaise defends.

"I'm sure. Anyways, do we have a deal?"

"You're a real troll."

"Thank you elephant nose."

"You little brat." Blaise spats angrily as Sofie runs off.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so because in the next chapter we officially begin our journey and meet a strange old friend of the dragon born._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night they began packing after dinner. Their father had already gone back upstairs and Rayya had already gathered the dishes and was outside getting a bucket of water to boil and wash them in. She would be asleep in about an hour. Much earlier than her usual time. The bard was already asleep. For the fool always drank too much at dinner and was asleep in a chair in the kitchen by the end of every night.

When Sofie was done she went and knocked on Blaise's door. He answered but was wearing different clothes. Instead of his typical shirts and pants that he often chose from to wear, he now had on armor. A simple leather bound light armor outfit that would help keep him warm enough while traveling through Skyrim's cold weather. Sofie herself wore a heavy set of iron armor. She held her knife out instead of keeping it away in it's holder as Blaise was doing.

"You don't really need to keep that thing out." Blaise whispers as he shoves her back and walks out of the door.

"Of course I do. You never know what kind of trouble we'll run into while we're out there. This place seems to be a few days journey at least."

"It would be if I wasn't planning on using a couch from town to get us to a town closer to it. It won't be able to take us there directly but it will save us from a few aches and days of travel."

"Why not just asks our coach driver?"

"Because he'll tell father exactly where he took us."

"The driver from town may do that as well."

Blaise curses under his breath. "Find. Have you saved up any of your allowance or money from your stall?"

"Yes, why?"

"How much?"

"About 1500 pieces of gold I think."

"I have around 800 pieces."

"Why are we discussing gold?" Sofie asks as they stand near the hearth and whisper among themselves.

"So we can buy a horse plus we'll need some money for food and drinks along the way. Unless you want to starve before we ever get there." Blaise asks smugly.

"Why don't we takes mom's horse?"

Blaise looks over at Shadowmere. He wouldn't admit it but that horse creeps him out. "I don't think we'll be able to get it to listen to us."

Sofie sighs. "Fine. You're right. At least about the food. I'll go get my money."

"Thank you."

"You're paying me back." Sofie informs him much to his surprise. Blaise was quick to recover however.

"I am repaying you. By bringing you along. Unless you want me to get da and neither of us will leave. Mom will just let me go eventually, no guarantees for you." He whispers back making her halt. She turns her head and shoots him a glare from over her shoulder. He motions for her to hurry and Sofie runs to her room with a new fury behind her movements.

Blaise made himself scarce as Rayya walks back into the house with the bucket. She sets it over the fire and sits besides it. The dishes sat on the floor next to her. She began washing as soon as the water was boiling. Blaise watches as slowly she begins to slouch and her head was nodding off. He smiles as she finally falls asleep in the chair. He carefully and quietly moves the remaining dishes away from her so she wouldn't fall on them if she fell out of the chair.

"Ready?" He asks as he meets Sofie by the door.

"Yeah let's go before someone hears us." Sofie urges.

Opening the door, Blaise made sure that it moves quietly to allow them out without alerting anyone. The drug he had placed in Rayya's drink was a very common herb used to help people sleep. He hadn't used much so anything loud could still wake her up and he was not about to risk her wrath as well as their father's.

Once they were outside Blaise held onto the door as it closes, softening the creak as much as he could. One day he would get around to fixing those hinges, but it wasn't today. He creeps along the wooden floor of wear they had tables and chairs sitting out among it. They would eat outside up here sometimes, enjoying a fresh kill with some delicious soup.

"Blaise, hurry. We have to be long gone before we're found out." Blaise nods and runs with Sofie. It would not surprise either of them if Rayya woke up and decided to chase after them once their father told her about what Blaise had asked to do yesterday. The bard would wake up in about an hour or two and then he would play and assume everyone in the house was sleeping to his tune. No one would realize they were gone until it was morning and then it would be too late. They would be far from their house and almost to the Labyrinthian. Hopefully.

They run toward the stables right outside of town. After waking the old man up they apologise for the time before having to pay him a little extra for the horse.

"It's three am. You better be off before I change my mind."

"Of course sir." Blaise says agreeably before he scurries off towards his sister with their new horse.

"She came with a saddle. There's enough room for us two." Sofie says as she hops onto the horse with a practiced ease. She offers Blaise a hand. He sighs and looks back from the way they came. They were leaving home now. Maybe it was time, but he couldn't help wishing that they could turn around and go home. Mother would be there and father when he would wake up. He would help take care of mother before going to town. Fishing and hunting to live. Things could stay normal or as normal as they ever were with the dragon born as his mother. Yet he knew he could not. He could not go back. Mother was counting on him and he had to do this. The message was sent the meeting decided. He had to go. For her. Blaise takes Sofie's hand and hops onto the back of the horse.

Sofie takes the reins. Blaise carefully settles in behind her. He watches the town disappear into the distance as they ride. Lakeview manor was already far from sight. That had been their home the longest. There were more since their mother was thane to many of the lords of the land in Skyrim.

"No turning back now." Sofie whispers. Blaise turns his head from behind them only to spot mountains, wide lands, and large expanses of trees ahead. This would be the first time in years that he left it. No point in trying to turn back down.

"So how far is this place?" Sofie shouts over the wind as they ride.

Blaise pulls out a map. After a bit of a struggle to keep it open against the wind he finally begins directing his sister. "Ma said it may takes us a few days to reach the it. Well for me alone it would. With two of us on the horse it may take slightly longer."

"Oh! Are you offering to run alongside the horse Blaise?" Sofie asks with a sly smile.

"Please we both know you are the faster one." He replies with a smirk.

"But I'm just a girl." Sofie says feigning shock.

Blaise scoffs. "A girl who is highly proficient in hand to hand combat and hunting. I feel as if you would do much better foraging for yourself then I would."

"That's because you are just a boy while I am a woman grown." She jokes. Kicking her legs down the horse picks up speed.

"A woman?! Hah! Nice one little sister. Even more of a reason for you to run while I ride."

"Who's leading the horse?"

"Give me the reigns and you no longer have to." he holds out his hand. She only smacks it away.

"Remember your place brother. I paid for the horse. I lead it."

"I paid too." He whines only to earn a glare from her. "Shutting up. Got it." She smirks in victory.

It was well past the afternoon when they took a rest. The horse was the exhausted one. Blaise was just hungry. Sofie was quick to set up a fire and the stilts to place the pot on. She ordered Blaise to go out and catch something they could use the meet of as she collected some herbs and roots to make the soup taste good. So despite his urge to just lay on the ground and wait to be fed as the hunger pained him, Blaise got up. Blaise left, and Blaise caught two rabbits. Sofie was sort of disappointed it was not more, but her complaints grew wordless as they ate.

"So how is our progress?" Sofie asks and Blaise unfolds the map.

"Almost to the North Pass."

"Then we are making decent progress I'd say." Sofie sounds proud. Blaise was only frowning as he saw how much farther it would be.

A punch to his shoulder stirs him out of thoughts. Sofie was bend down next to him her fists playfully hitting his arm. "Come on. Stop being so solemn. If you are worried then everything that can go wrong will. So stop jinxing us Blaise!" She shouts the last bit. Blaise rubs his ear but couldn't hold off the smile on his lips. "There's my big brother." Sofie says with a smile. "You ready to go now?"

"With you? Nah, but I guess I have no choice."

"Like you ever did." She jokes with a sarcastic eye roll.

Sofie catches the horse. Blaise hops on before helping his sister up. "Who know," she calls back. "Maybe we'll have some stories that challenge moms by the time we get home." It was a joke, but Blaise had a sinking feeling in his stomach that whoever would be waiting for their mother would cause more problems than any of them are going to be ready for.

It took three and a half days for them to reach Labyrinthian. By the time they arrived the sun was set and all they could see of the place was the flames of a campfire that had been made at the base of one of the many sets of stairs. What they could make out in the night was that it was a terribly out of shape building.

As they got closer Sofie slows the trotting horse to a stop. "I was warned that this place was extremely dangerous. That campfire could be the one ma sent me to meet with but it could also be bandits. So be careful."

"Oh yes, because I was about to run up those steps and straight towards the curious fire that is the only blasted thing we can see."

Blaise blinks a couple of times. "That sounds like something you would definitely do." Immediately he feels pain shoot up through his gut. "I'm not wrong."

On the way here not only had they been attack by three bandit groups. They were also hunted one night by a wolf pack and had to travel around an elephant graveyard in fear of coming across giants.

"I am not the danger prone one." Sofie states. Her arms crossed.

"Either way, let's just sneak up there and catch a glimpse of who it is if anyone is there before we do anything else."

Sofie nods in agreement. She climbs up a few steps before crouching down and jumping onto some rocks. A sharp sound could be heard as Blaise breaks a twig. Almost immediately he was hidden behind a pillar as Sofie freezes among the rocks. After a few silent moments he takes a peek from out behind it. Only to see a lone figure sitting around the fire. From the reflection of the flames, it was an argonian.

"Is that who we are suppose to meet?" Sofie mouths. Blaise motions his hands for her to stay hidden. He was not sure if this was the man, but he would find out.

Slowly, trying in vain to steel his nerves, Blaise steps out from behind his hiding spot. The argonian's head snaps immediately to his form amongst the shadows. Blaise hesitates. Quickly he searches his memories for the words. The phrase his mother spoke for him to tell this man. If he was the man. Blaise takes another slow, crawling step forwards.

Sus, no. Soven was the bird's name. "Uh, um." He begins. It was hi something or other right? Ah, that was it. "Hi zalus siigonis." He held no doubt that he pronounces the words terribly wrong.

All Blaise receives in return was one blink. Then two. "I'm the dragonborn's son." He offers as some explanation.

That earns a sly, slimy laugh from the argonian. "And from your phrases I can only guess which one. Hi krah hil sosin."

"Which one? There is only one."

"Too those who do not know better there is." The argonian replies. "I am happy to know you are not some bandit just starting out, but what about the girl who lies behind those rocks?"

"She's my sister. Mother and father adopted us both." Blaise explains risking a glance towards his sister.

"Clearly, Brenton." The argonian hisses as the sound of steps hits Blaise's ears.

"Well since we are doing introductions. Here are my boys now." He laughs again as two boys run side by side. One had his bow out and was shooting at something invisible to Blaise's eyes. The other had his arms full with what Blaise could only guess was treasure from the building they were fleeing. As they grew closer he could hear the moans that followed the boys.

"Draugrs!" Sofie shouts. She jumps from her hiding place and to her brother's side in moments. Her knife was already out and at the ready.

"Stay close to the fire." The argonian advises. He seems unperturbed by the approaching threat. "They never go far from their home. They'll give up their chase once the boys make it far enough away." He lays on his back with his hands comfortably behind his head. Sure enough as the other two humans jumped the stairs away from the building and down closer to the fire the draugrs did give up their chase.

"Father, there was still so much stuff left behind in there!" The boy with darker hair yells in victory.

"Hroar! How many times do I have to ask you to remember you are not the only one in there? You took off when you found those soul gems and left me surrounded." The blond boy says in exasperation. Now that they came closer to the light Blaise could see that they were roughly his and Sofie's age. Not boys but young men.

"I came back." The nord boy, Hroar, says playfully.

"One of these days I swear you are going to get us into trouble we will not be able to get out of."

"Only in your nightmares."

"And mother's." It was when his brother took a seat beside the argonian did the imperial with blond hair notice their guests. "Father who are they?"

Hroar looks up from his seat. He already held a cooked goat leg in his right hand. His eyes leave the gem in his left as he took notice of them. "Pa you said we were coming to meet our aunt the nord." He points to Sofie. "She is our age, how could she be our aunt that you grew up with?"

"She isn't. Apparently my sister has taken to raising orphans as much as I did." The argonian replies eyeing the goat leg in Hroar's hand.

"My name is Francois Beaufort. Second adopted son of the great argonian Rex. This is he and my adopted brother Hroar."

"Blaise, son of the dragonborn. This is my sister Sofie."

"Sit down. We have much to discuss." Rex states as he sits up just enough to look at them all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tiger, how is she doing?" Was the argonian's first question.

Blaise looks over to Sofie as if unsure how to explain the current situation. "Mother is, well she is unwell at the moment." The words leave a taste of doubt in his mouth. Perhaps he should not have left her as she requested of him. "She sent me to fetch you sir. Actually she was rather certain that I should meet you." He gestures towards the argonian. The large lizard's name was Rex. Befitting of him, in the opinion of Blaise. For the argonian was rather large in stature but not as muscular as many of his height were.

"What illness afflicts her?"

"We are unsure. All we know for fact is that it is of the mind. She sees things, relives moments in fits. She react in different ways towards these, well uh, visions for lack of a better word. She was rather insistent that I meet with you." Blaise explains as Francois passes out bowls filled with the soup he had just finished. "Her wish was to meet with you face to face once more."

Rex swishes the soup around the inside of his bowl. The soup nearly spills out several times yet he manages to keep every drop of the food inside. A look of contemplation rests on his face. "She is so ill that she believes we will not meet again. It must be grievous indeed. Tiger is rarely moved in such ways." He speaks as if to himself. His eyes look up towards the sky. Blaise follows his gaze.

The stars were shining. Their eerie lights were ones that would offer many a night's traveler a way to guide through the pitch black air. In the distance comes a pained howl full of anger. Blaise had never heard anything like it before. Apparently neither did Rex's children.

"What was that?" Hroar kept free from his seat. His tanned hands wrapped around the hilt of an axe.

"Father it sounded far." Francoise notes. Even though Francoise sounded certain the young man still pulled his bow closer to his side.

"That noise is the scream of someone losing their life in a vicious way. Tomorrow before we got to see my sister we will check it out." Rex was calm as he explains the plan. Blaise did not agree with him. They should start heading back to mother immediately. What good could come from searching out the dead body of a poor soul who had already gone on. Yet it was Sofie who spoke her mind against the plan.

"What of our mother? She sent us to get you, not to follow you to a dead body."

The argonian was unfazed by her hasty objection. Instead of even replying to Sofie he simply drinks more of his soup instead. Sofie's face grows red as he slurps the last bits of soup down. He was ignoring her and they all knew it. Hroar looked amused as Francoise appeared sorry on his father's behalf.

Once Rex was done licking his bowl clean he finally glances towards Sofie's direction. Blaise felt himself growing angrier alongside his sister at the argonian. Rex stares at Sofie. His cold, dark eyes that were never blinking. Blaise reaches for his sister's hand to try and calm them both down. There was nothing where Blaise's hand landed. Sofie was already standing her hand on the hilt of her knife as she glowers at Rex.

"You didn't answer. What about our mother?" Her temper was rising. This was never good. Blaise remembers the last time Sofie had gotten angry. Three boys went home went broken noses and two did not go home at all. Rumors say that they ran away out of embarrassment from being beaten by a woman. Blaise knew that Sofie kicked them out of town. Blaise found the boys as they left.

"We will get to your mother. She isn't dying. If I know my sister then she will survive as we journey back. However there is a man who has died tonight and there may be another tomorrow if we do not investigate and hunt down the thing that did it. If we don't it may even come after us."

"Why?"

"I told you, didn't I. Your mother is not the only dragonborn around. We attract trouble to us. If it is anything that is not human it will come. Do you want it to follow us all the way back?"

Sofie clenches her jaw her eyes filled with a familiar fire. A fire she gained from our mother for fighting and our father of the smithy. Blaise was more often or not the water that cooled his sister down, but if he were to always do that she would never learn. The man before them was more powerful than anyone else they had ever met. Perhaps not mother when she was in her prime, but now not even she could face him. If he is a dragonborn as mother is then he had most likely pledge himself to beings with far more powers than any mere mortal could fight off.

"Cool your soul child. There is no use for destruction magic here. I am not your enemy." Rex demands with a calm voice. Blaise looks towards his sister. She was not using magic. There were no balls of flames or electric static flying to her fingers. Sofie had never used destruction magic before. Only restoration and she had never done as well at it as Blaise had.

"Sofie I think he's right. He isn't our enemy. Mother would not have sent us here if he was. For now we should listen and follow even if we do not agree. As long as we bring him back to mother then we have done what she asked."

Sofie sighs but sits back down next too Blaise. "I don't know if I want this man near her." She mutters under her breath.

"I know, but he does have a point. Mother was hardly around after she first adopted me because of all the dangers that followed her. There were a few less after she married father and adopted you. Still dangers do seem to find the dragonborns. They do not often live long lives." Blaise justifies attempting to convince not only Sofie but also himself to trust the stranger.

"Isn't it odd that mother and this man who were orphans both adopted a breton and nord." Sofie says a little louder so their temporary allies could hear. That way they would not have a chance to questioned their previous whisperings.

Rex chuckles at that. "They say those of blood are your first family but those you find and care for are your second. Family often repeat the actions of others from their lines. Siblings tend to think the same. Even if it is not conciously. Is it really so odd?" He asks back before pulling down the pot from over the flames.

"Hroar put the leftovers up. I think it is time for us all to rest. Tomorrow will be long. I'll take the first shift." Blaise did not even see his hands move to his bags to pull out their sleeping bags. He turns to see Sofie was already running back down to the horse.

Blaise watching the others set up as Sofie gathers their own sleeping wares. Blaise catches his bundle as Sofie throws it a little to far right. If he had missed it would have landed in the campfire's flames. Sofie probably did it on purpose to get back at him for not urging they return straight to mother as well. She would get over it. He wants to go home just as much as she does but there were things that had to happen first. Blaise would not risk the chance of Rex not coming with them.

Rex did take first watch as everyone else lay about in their bags. Sofie was only a few feet away from Blaise yet he felt as if he was alone there. He could not sleep as his thoughts kept churning around in his head. They were currently sleeping on the stepping stones of one of if not the most dangerous place in skyrim. They were with complete strangers. His mother only vouched for one yet it does not even seem as if that one is too concerned for her. Sofie was here but she wasn't suppose to be. If anything happened to her then it would be his fault. Father and Rayya would have found out by now that they had left. Rayya would come for them. If she found herself injured or never came back then that would also be his fault. A twisting feeling in his gut causes him to wonder if it was right to come. Perhaps he should have listened to father about mother's request. Or maybe he should have ignored her altogether but that is his mother. He could never just ignore her. She had done so much for him. She had seemed so much better asking him for this that he wanted to do it for her. To help her just as she had always helped him.

Tiger taught him to hunt, to skin his kills, self-defense (even if he did not always use it), she taught him how to channel and then use magic, and protected him from everything that she could. She took him from the place where he would have to sleep next to horse shit, and gave him a place he could really live in. Even without his parents. She never tried to replace them. Tiger often told him to never forget his first parents because what they did was far greater than anyone else could have done for him, but she always swore to do her best to take care of him.

Blaise rolls onto his back to look up at the stars above them. Lydia use to sing to him about the stars. She was nice, and often kept the house warm before Tiger married Balimund. Mother and Lydia did not always get along. Yet Lydia never took that out on him or Balimund. Instead when mother was not there to continue his education, and father was busy, Lydia was often his teacher. He tries to recall the song his eyes tracing the paths the stars create, but for the life of him he simply could not recall it. Another thing lost to the time of his memory.

"Mother hold on. We'll be back soon." Blaise swears as his eyes hold onto the light of the stars.


End file.
